


let's go home

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, M/M, Second person POV, happy birthday @ my friend heather, i don't know this fandom, or these characters, sorry i'm homestuck trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire.</em>
</p><p>If he wants to go home, then you'll take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go home

_just close your eyes_  
_the sun is going down_  
_you'll be alright_  
_no one can hurt you now_  
_come morning light_  
_you and i'll be safe and sound_

;;

 It isn’t _fair._

“Hide,” you breathe, and it sounds like a prayer against cold lips. You repeat his name over, make it your mantra for the night, convince yourself that if you say it enough times maybe you’ll bring him back to life with sheer will alone. “God, Hide.”

You know you sound pitiful. You also know the house is burning, burning, burning to the ground and that you need to get out of here. But you don’t care. You don’t _care_ , because Hide is dead, Hide is dead and it’s all your fault. You’d never meant for this. You’d never wanted him to die, never thought he would. Never Hide. You skirt your fingertips over his cheeks and wipe the tears from your eyes because you are _pitiful._ Weak. You always knew you were weak.

“ _Hide_ ,” you breathe against his lips again, cold and blue. He doesn’t reply. You didn’t expect him to. Your hands are covered in his blood and your shirt is, too, and you feel more human than you do ghoul because this is _Hide_. This is your best friend, this is the boy you love, and _God_ if you wouldn’t give anything to get him back. “I’m so sorry.”

There’s no response, and that’s okay. You knew there wouldn’t be one. You leave the tears to flow freely now, and you wipe them off softly with the backs of your hands. You hook your arm under his knees and stand. One hand is on his neck and the other is on his thigh, and you’re staring straight ahead, forcing yourself not to break down because you can’t. Can’t now.

Hide wanted to go home. That’s all he’d really wanted. His head falls limply against your chest, and you try to pretend it’s because he’s asleep, not because he’s dead. You squeeze his thigh in your hand and navigate through the house, stepping over crumbled pieces of the ceiling and the wall, avoiding the fire to the best of your ability.

Outside it’s much quieter, and your cries sound louder than they actually are. Snow falls from the sky, and you keep your eyes trained forward. You pretend that you’re somewhere else, somewhere better, where Hide is still alive. You pretend that you’re sleeping with him in his bed, chests pressed together, legs tangled messily. You love him.

“Let’s go home,” you say softly, brushing a hand through his hair. “Let’s go _home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, if this seemed bad, it's because i'm not even a tokyo ghoul fan. i did research and watched the video of hide's death. otherwise, i don't know shit. this is for my friend heather for his birthday. happy birthday, dear.
> 
> you better damn well like this, it brought me immense pain to write because? what is tokyo ghoul really? i don't know this.
> 
> written in second person because i am homestuck trash who is accustomed to writing johndave.


End file.
